


Basic Space

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been together for so long, they no longer knew where one ends and the other begins. The story of Brittany and Mike and Santana, told in interludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Space

A young Brittany Pierce, donning pigtails of golden locks, was dressed as a cat. It was her first day at a new school. The school she’d been at previously was all about personal expression for all students, so wearing animal costumes wasn’t out of the norm. But that was before they moved to Lima, Ohio, before Brittany found out that wearing a cat costume to school resulted in the other kids teasing her.

Recess was especially difficult. Brittany had immediately ran to the jungle gym, because she was a cat and she liked to climb, tumble and hang from things. Except there was this boy there, David, who saw Brittany at the top of the gym, saw her long cat tail dangling in the air above his head. He grabbed it and gave a sharp, swift, yank and down Brittany tumbled. Luckily, Brittany was a cat that day and she landed easily on her paws. She looked up at David from her position on the sandy ground and her lip wobbled. 

The next thing that Brittany knew, David was lying face down in the sand, crying, and a dark haired boy with darker skin than hers was standing above her and silently offering his hand. She really liked how the boy was wearing suspenders and that they matched his hat. A hat that reminded her of her Grandpa, and he had those shoes with the stars on the ankles that she always thought were cool ‘cause they changed colors from day to day, with only the blue star and white circle staying the same. Brittany figured that this boy must be nice and took his hand.

“Thank you.” Brittany’s parents were always making sure that she was polite.

“You’re welcome.” The boy smiled and it was like fireworks of happiness went off. “I’m Michael and David is a doodie head.”

Brittany turned to look at the doodie head and noticed that he was no longer next to them. In fact, he was walking towards them and holding the hand of Mrs. Wells, their teacher. Brittany turned to Michael and gave him a hug.

“You’re really nice, the first person who’s been nice to me at this school.”

“You’re nice too. You’re really good at climbing. I like to climb too. I wanted to come to school as a monkey, but dad wouldn’t let me.” Michael shrugged.

“Michael Chang, go stand on the wall for pushing David.” Mrs. Wells sternly pointed towards the wall of the school.

“But, Mrs. Wells, Mikey was defending me after David pulled me off the jungle gym!” Brittany cried out, this school was so unfair.

“We don’t tolerate violence at this school, Miss Pierce. David neglected to mention that part and will get his own punishment for it. However, it does not excuse Michael.” Mrs. Wells looked at Michael and pointed, “Now, Mr. Chang.”

“Bye.” Michael whispered to Brittany as he hung his head and walked towards the school.

Brittany watched him go, her brow furrowed. After a moment she looked up at Mrs. Wells briefly before running after Michael and grabbing his hand.

“You stood up for me. You wouldn’t be in trouble if it wasn’t for me and my silly cat outfit.” Brittany said as they lined up facing the wall.

“You might get in trouble for this.” Michael squeezed her hand.

“I don’t care. You’re getting punished for doing something right, something for me. I’m not letting you do it alone.”

“I’m not alone.” Michael pointed to the corner of the wall where a girl with black hair, skin slightly darker than his, and a scowl on her face, was standing. 

“Well, I’m staying with you.”

“Okay.” Michael squeezed her hand, “I liked it when you called me Mikey.”

Brittany smiled and bounced and was going to say something else, but she was interrupted by a quiet voice that could only belong to the other girl on the wall.

“I like cats.”

“I’m Brittany.” Brittany’s smile grew even larger.

“San…Santana.” The girl shyly stuttered out, “You’re really pretty.”

Brittany blinked and looked at Mikey in confusion. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you Sanatana. You’re really pretty too.”

Santana blushed, ducked her head into her shoulders and turned back to stare at the wall.

-x-

It was a Spring day in fifth grade and the snow had finally thawed enough for the kids to be able to play on the playground again. Mikey had promised Brittany that they could play on the monkey bars as soon as the teacher allowed them out. She’d been pouting at not being allowed to hang from the hand rails of the school’s inner stairwell. Mikey just wanted Brittany to smile again, because it was bad enough that they were surrounded by all the cold and snow, but when Brittany was sad it was as if all the colors of the world went away. It also seemed to make Santana hit things, more than she already did. Mikey wanted the colors to come back. He missed Brittany’s smile and the sparkle in her eye that appeared. He also wanted Santana to stop hitting things before she ended up hitting him. So, he made the promise. It was an easy one to make; he was missing all of the climbing, hanging and flipping too.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of recess, Mikey had grabbed Brittany’s hand and pulled her towards the monkey bars. Mikey was still a little short for his age, though not as short as Santana (not that he’d ever mention that to her, again). He waited on the ground under the bars for Brittany, who was the tallest kid in the class. She just ran up underneath the bars and jumped, catching the cold metal bars, she then flipped herself around so that she was hanging upside down by her legs. Brittany smiled at Mikey, her head nearly swallowed by her pink poofy fairy skirt (she’d never fully stopped wearing costumes to school). Mikey smiled back and laughed. He was so happy to see her really smile again. He lifted his arms to her. Brittany grabbed him and lifted him up to the bars she was hanging from.

“Are we bats or monkeys today?” Mikey grabbed Brittany’s hand as soon as he was safely hanging like his best friend.

“Uhm, bunkies?” Brittany was always making up words. Mikey always wondered how she got to be so smart that she knew how to make up her own words.

“Bunkeys? God, you’re SO STUPID, Brittany! That’s not even a word.” Mikey knew that voice. It belonged to Noah, who was generally mean to everyone. Mikey didn’t pay him any mind, but looked at Brittany who was biting her lip and her eyes were watering. Gone were the rainbows that had just returned to his world, dark black thunderclouds had rolled in and it looked like it was about to start pouring.

“You shut up right now, Noah!” Santana’s squeaky voice boomed out from somewhere behind them, “You’re the stupid one for not knowing that Brittany is magic!”

“Shut up Tainted Tana! Everyone knows that magic doesn’t exist.” Mikey never understood Puck’s nickname for Santana. Sure she liked to punch things sometimes, but he didn’t see anything wrong with her. In fact, he thought that she was almost as cool as Brittany. Maybe Puck meant that Santana was tainted for hanging out with Mikey and Brittany all the time. They did get teased a lot.

“Stop it.” Brittany whispered so only Mikey could hear. He looked over to her and she looked scared, scared for whatever it was she was looking at. Mikey followed the line of Brittany’s gaze and saw her looking at Santana, whose fists were clenched by her sides.

“Take it back, Noah!” Santana yelled in the boy’s face.

“Or what?” Noah laughed at Santana and pushed her hard enough that she stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Santana let out a scream of rage as she moved back into Puck’s space and punched him so hard in the face that he was knocked over.

“Okay fine! I’m sorry, Brittany. You’re NOT stupid.” Noah said from the ground. He stood up and Mikey could see that he had something in his hand, but Mikey couldn’t tell what it was. Mikey watched as he saw Puck wait for Santana to turn around before he threw a handful of sand at Brittany, who squeaked.

“That’s it!” Mikey said as he dropped down off of the monkey bars. His feet landed softly in the sand and before he realized what he was doing, he was spinning into the roundhouse kick that he’d been practicing ever since he saw it in that one karate movie. His foot connected with Noah’s jaw and the obnoxious boy landed face first into the sand for the second time that recess. “Stop being mean to Tana and Brittany!”

“Ugh, whatever! You freaks can have each other then.” Puck ran off somewhere, Mikey wasn’t paying attention where, he was busy helping Brittany down from the bars. The thunderclouds had gone away, but the rainbows hadn’t come back either and he couldn’t blame her. His first real day of recess really didn’t go the way he wanted it to. Brittany gave Mikey a big long hug before walking over to Santana and taking her hand. Mikey followed them in heading back to class even though the bell hadn’t rung yet. He just didn’t feel like being at recess anymore. When they were passing by the big slide they usually hid under, Santana pulled Brittany to a stop and Mikey accidentally ran into her.

“Sorry, Tana.” Mikey got out before he suddenly found lips on his. The contact was brief and the next thing he knew, Santana was running away. Mikey brought his hand up to his lips and looked at Brittany in confusion.

“She does that.” Brittany shrugged, “don’t make a thing of it and she might do it again.

Mikey nodded, if Brittany didn’t find it weird then it wasn’t. She was the smartest person he knew and if she said something was okay, then it was. Brittany’s advice was the only that mattered. Mikey grabbed for her hand, but she held it away and shook her head.

“I’m going to hold Santana’s hand from now on, Mikey.” Brittany leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Two kisses in one day! Wow, Brittany really was magic. “I think she needs it more than you.”

Mikey didn’t really understand what Brittany was talking about, but he figured that if Brittany was holding Santana’s hand, then Santana would probably not hit things (and people) as much. Besides, Brittany always knew what she was doing.

-x-

Brittany sprained her ankle during Cheerio’s practice. Sue Sylvester had learned quickly that Brittany was willing to attempt anything, though Sue hadn’t learned that Brittany didn’t need to be coerced into it. Nevertheless, Sue choreographed this insane routine where Brittany basically needed to become a human pretzel while flipping in the air.

Brittany had been talking Mike’s ear off about the routine for weeks. He had to admit that it sounded kind of awesome, and what she managed to show him during their semi-nightly “secret dance lessons” looked cool. That didn’t mean that Mike liked the idea of her being thrown through the air while attempting it.

He wishes he wasn’t proved right. It’d been years and his world still goes completely grey whenever Brittany isn’t smiling. Brittany begged him to come over, “I sent Santana home. She wouldn’t stop apologizing for not catching me. It’s not like she actually almost caught me after running across half the field or anything.”

Mike came over since the thought of Brittany being all alone with a demanding Lord Tubbs when she couldn’t walk left him worried and depressed.

“What does she think she would’ve done if she’d gotten there in time to catch me, instead of breaking my fall with her body?” Brittany was rambling and, next to dancing with her, it was his favorite thing to do: sit and listen to her talk.

“I’m all muscle Mike. I’m heavy and she’s this tiny and delicate kitten trying to catch Lord Tubbington.” Brittany threw her arms in the air and looked at Lord Tubbs, “no offense, Lord Tubbington, I know that it’s not your fault you’re addicted to cheese.”

The cat stared at Brittany for a moment before leaving the room. Brittany sighed. Mike had always found a frustrated Brittany to be completely adorable.

“You know we can’t help it, Britt.”

“Ugh, I know, I know. I’m your magic.” Brittany rolled her eyes, like she always did when Mike or Santana suggested that she was more special than them.

“Yup.” Mike grinned.

“It will be magic if we can keep San from killing Mandy.” Brittany impishly grinned.

“She the one that actually dropped you?”

“Yup.” Brittany nodded.

“I think she’ll live, “ Mike grinned, “but I don’t think she’ll be a Cheerio much longer.”

“Talk about something else, Mikey?” Brittany pouted.

“How about we dance instead?”

“Really?” Brittany looked at her elevated and braced ankle.

“Yeah, you don’t need two feet to dance.”

“Is this how you got Santana’s V-card, dancing?” Brittany smirked.

Mike’s eyes bugged out and he seemingly choked on air.

“Did you think she wouldn’t tell me?” Brittany laughed, “I think I might’ve accidentally suggested it, actually.”

“What?” Mike squeaked. It was a manly squeak, he was sure of it, but it was still a squeak.

“Well, we were…uh, dancing…and stuff.” Brittany started playing with the zipper of his hoodie. “Santana brought up boys for some reason, and I was all ‘Mike’s hot’ ‘cause, you know, you are.”

“Okay,” Mike gulped. He should be used to this kind of stuff from Brittany by now, but it always caught him when he’s expecting it the least. It was one thing to be friends with two of the most beautiful ladies in school, but to find out that they think he’s good looking as well is something he never expected.

“So, are we going to have sex now?” Brittany raised herself up on her elbows, “’cause, I think it’s only fair that the three of us share everything.”

“You, wait, what?” Mike definitely didn’t believe he just heard what he thought he did.

“Come on, Mikey.” Brittany pouted, “I love you and I love Santana, and we’ve shared everything else, so why not this?”

“Britt.”

“It can’t be Santana, Mike. She’s not ready for that, and you know it.” Brittany shrugged, “Unless…am I not pretty enough? I know I’m not beautiful like San—“

“Brittany, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Mike stroked his fingers along Brittany’s cheek, “You and Santana are – there are no words for how I see you two – I don’t know how the two of you still keep me around, and I just want to make sure you know what—“ Lips prevented Mike from completing his sentence.

“Mikey, please,” Brittany whispered between kisses. Mike had never been able to refuse Brittany anything, and he still believes that Brittany always knew what she was doing. He gives her exactly what she wanted, but he takes his time, not knowing if he’d ever get to be this close to her magic again.

-x-

Mike liked Artie. They’ve got a lot in common, especially when it comes to music and dance. Sometimes Mike hates the fact that Artie’s stuck to that chair, it seems so unfair. Artie is probably Mike’s closest male friend. Mike thinks that Artie definitely deserves a girl like Brittany; Mike would just prefer it to not actually be Brittany.

He prides himself on being able to keep a level head in any situation. He never lets his emotions get to him. Mike’s not a jealous guy, but he just doesn’t like Artie being part of Brittany’s package. He’d gotten used to assuming that it would always be Brittany and Santana, and that he would be their guy. Logically, Mike knows that his friendships with Brittany and Santana are just as solid and strong as they’ve ever been, but going on double dates with Tina, Brittany and Artie just feels wrong. What’s worse is that Mike’s not worried about Artie in relation to Tina; he’s worried about Artie’s relation to Brittany. He doesn’t know what that is supposed to say about him, but he doesn’t really care. It’s supposed to be Brittany and Santana and Mike, not Brittany and Artie and Mike. 

After a while Mike does his best to avoid double dates. He still hangs out with Brittany, but it’s without anyone else. He hangs out with Santana too. Mike hates what he sees is going on. He hates what he knows is going on. Brittany’s told her point of view and Mike fully understands it, even if Artie doesn’t fit the Santana sized space that exists between them. Santana’s confided in Mike too. He’s known that Santana was in love with Brittany since that moment with Noah on the playground all those years ago, but he didnn’t say that. He just held her till she cried herself asleep; stroking her hair letting her know that he wasn’t going anywhere, ever. 

Mike loves the both of them so much it physically hurts sometimes, and he’s frustrated that he understands both of their situations, but he can’t do anything about it other than just be their constant. Mike likes being the one person that they know they can depend on other than each other. He knows it’s not Artie’s fault. Artie totally deserves a girl like Brittany; it’s just that Brittany is already taken. 

Mike hates how he doesn’t feel bad for Artie when he finds out that Brittany and Artie broke up. Mike’s too busy hoping that it means that he’s getting his Brittany and Santana back. He doesn’t want to have to see them individually anymore. He wants it to be the three of them doing things as a unit, like they’ve always done.

-x-

A couple weeks after graduating high school Mike, Brittany and Santana spent a week exploring Boston, looking for the right place for the three of them to live.

They didn’t plan it, but when they all realized that they were going to Boston, it was a given that they’d be living together. Well, Mike’s pretty sure that Brittany and Santana applied to the same colleges, or at least colleges in the same city, but Mike was set on the specific places he wanted to attend and didn’t talk to them about it that much. So, when they crawled into his lap at one of the Glee Club parties (not being thrown by Rachel) and told him how Santana’s going to Harvard and Brittany to UMass and how they hoped that Mike got into The Boston Conservatory ‘cause they really needed a third roommate, it was a slight surprise. 

Mike knew that they didn’t choose to go to Boston because of him, even though they knew it was at the top of his list, but he loved that they immediately thought to include him in their future. 

After days spent visiting their future colleges, catching a game at Fenway, going to couple museums and eating way too much cornbread and chowder to be healthy, they had figured out where they were meant to be. It was so easy for them to settle on Beacon Hill and how it’s sort of equidistant to their colleges. Though, as soon as things got rolling, they found that getting to certain colleges was easier than others. 

Halfway through the summer, their parents sent them back to Boston to look for condos instead of apartments, something about it being cheaper and more profitable in the long run. It was a good test as to how well they could handle being frustrated, tired and grumpy all at the same time. If it wasn’t the realtor not taking them seriously, it was one of them finding fault with the space they were looking at, but then they walked into one of the last properties on their list. 

It was a loft, part of a newly renovated warehouse that wasn’t in the best part of the area. Mike had put it on the list because of the excellent price for the amount of square footage, as well as the fact that he was able to see how the city was trying to turn that area of town into a new hotspot. 

“Oh, Mikey, the exposed brick walls.” Santana practically purred. If there was something, besides Brittany, that could get Santana that excited, it was architecture.

“Look at all these big windows, I feel like a goldfish!” Brittany twirled over to one of the windows and looked at the view. It wasn’t too much of a view, but there was a small park where Brittany could spend all day looking at the trees.

Mike thought the loft felt good. He believed that spaces had certain energies to them and some of the places they’d already seen had made his skin crawl, but this space made him feel warm and happy. Maybe it was due to the reaction his girls were having, their enthusiasm was always difficult to not be pulled into.

“Mikey.” Santana said softly. There was something to the tone that immediately caught his attention, he knew whatever she was about to say was important. He looked up at her standing across the loft from him and saw that Brittany had noticed the tone and was zeroed in as well. She waved her hand, “come here.”

“What is it?” Mike asked while walking over. He looked at Brittany who just shrugged and shook her head. When he reached Santana, she took his hand and turned him towards the wall.

“I think we need to cover this wall with mirrors.”

“Is this a girl thing? Santana, you’re hot, you don’t need an entire wall of mirrors.” Mike scrunched his brow, thinking. Then Brittany squealed and started bouncing.

“Santana, it’s perfect!” 

Mike turned to Brittany, it always a bit easier for him to understand her than Santana, less riddles. She caught his eye and then pointedly stared at his feet. Sneakers on hardwood floors. A mirrored wall. Oh! Mike didn’t bother to say anything; he just picked Santana up in his arms and twirled her around the room.

“Perfect!” Brittany squeaked again in excitement. That was that. It was their loft and nothing was going to keep it from happening. It’d be perfect. Now he wouldn’t have to go across town or rent a studio to practice and Brittany was already the best dance partner he could ever have. It was like the loft was built specifically for the three of them.

-x-

The thing about living with Brittany and Santana is that it was extremely easy. They knew each other so well that things happened automatically. If someone got hungry, they made food for everyone and if someone wasn’t home then the leftovers would be put in the fridge with that person’s name on it. When they went grocery shopping, they didn’t need lists ‘cause they just knew what the others would want. When it was nearing midterms, Mike made sure to buy extra sandalwood candles for Santana and Dots for Brittany. Santana was always buying him new kicks, or brightly colored hoodies with pop culture characters she said reminded her of him. Brittany knew exactly how a dancer should be massaged and didn’t care if he’d just spent an hour dancing in front of their mirror wall, she insisted on massaging his feet and legs. They took care of each other without having to think about it. They’d been doing it their entire lives, but now it was on a much larger scale.

Home meant Brittany and Santana. He loved walking into the loft, shedding off his winter layers onto the ninja stars that Brittany had stuck into the wall to act as coat hangers. Music was a constant in their loft. His classes always got out the latest of the three of them, and he could always tell the mood of the loft by the music that was playing when he walked in. It was always the Thelonious Monk Pandora station when they were studying, which was Brittany’s thing. Mr. Pierce was really into jazz, it had always been playing whenever Mike went over to visit Brittany growing up. Monk was Brittany’s favorite though, mostly because she associated him with how, at ten years old, she thought Thelonious’ last name meant that there were a bunch of monkeys playing the music. 

Those were his favorite nights to walk in. The loft always felt more like home than other nights, when he could walk past the room divider that provided privacy between the front door and the rest of the loft, and find Brittany with her legs hanging over the back of the couch and her head resting on Santana’s shoulder. Santana preferred sitting on the floor to study, which Mike always thought was slightly odd until he realized how well the two of them fit like puzzle pieces in that position. 

“Mikey!” They’d always look up with smiles at him, and even though it was a regular occurrence, he always felt as if his heart was expanding in his chest from the love they sent his way. Mike never felt like he was an outsider with them. He had tried to give them their space in the beginning, by sitting on the bean bag chair usually reserved for guests or sitting against the exposed brick wall opposite the mirrors, but that always resulted in Brittany and Santana crawling into his lap within a couple of minutes and complaining about how Mike doesn’t want to be near them. 

Study nights meant that he could just come in, eat, take a shower and lay his head down on Santana’s lap and read or nap until Brittany got bored and decided that Mike needed to dance with her. He loved their quiet nights, where it always felt like the three of them were so sturdy they were a tricycle. Nothing could knock them over. 

He loved coming home when Santana had a good day and being greeted with a kiss or how Brittany’s awesome days meant that he’d be pounced on as soon as he walked in, like she was some excited puppy, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him home. But what Mike loved the most about the living situation in their loft with two bedrooms, only one getting used, was the days where he got to be home first. When he could have dinner almost finished, candles lit and fresh ruby sunflowers and white jasmine, their favorites, in the vase on the table and a nice warm bath prepared within minutes of their arrivals.

Mike loved his life, even when all three of them were fighting with each other all at once. Fighting is just as important as hugging. It kept them healthy, kept them communicating, it solidified their love even if it meant sleeping on the bean bag chair or in the other bedroom. The fights would never last long and wounds were easily soothed with waffles, syrup and gentle hands.

-x-

Before they knew it, Brittany’s writing for the Boston Herald, Santana’s a junior designer at Architerra and Mike is about to watch his master’s thesis be performed on the stage of the Conservatory, by Brittany. They’re still living in the loft, though they bought it from their parents a couple years ago. It was nice to call something theirs, and with all the time that Mike had spent in front of their mirrored wall coming up with choreography for his thesis, it only made sense to cast Brittany as his dancer. No one else would truly understand all that he was trying to say, no one else would be able to know the moves so inherently. In truth, the three of them came up with the show together, Santana’s never one to be shy about things when she thinks that they really really suck and he loves that he can depend on her for that. His dance should be amazing. It is amazing, he knows that, but it doesn’t stop the butterflies from taking over his stomach.

“Shouldn’t I be the nervous one?” Brittany’s laugh tinkles into his ear.

“Brittany, you’ve never been nervous about dance.”

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t know exactly how important this is for you, Mikey.” She turns him around and straightens his black bow tie. 

“I know that you’ll perform it perfectly, Britt.” Mike smiles.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” Brittany smiles and winks.

“And why’s that?” Mike straightens the collar of Brittany’s costume.

“Because it’s our lives in that choreo.” Brittany shrugs, “that dance you’ve created? That’s you, that’s me, that’s Santana. It’s all the things we’ve gone through, it’s all the things we are and all the things we will be. There’s no way they won’t like it, Mikey. We’re perfect and amazing and real and I’ll blow them away with your moves.” Brittany grins.

“I really love you, you know.” Mike says, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

“I know, but you can’t kiss me right now. It will mess up Santana’s amazing make up, so go kiss Santana instead, okay?” Brittany giggles and then whispers into Mike’s ear, “I think she might actually be more nervous than the two of us, you know how she is.”

Mike nods and walks over to Santana. He needed to let Brittany get into her performance headspace anyway. 

“She’s beautiful, Santana.” Mike greets her with a warm kiss, “You made her look exactly like how I wanted in my head.”

“I don’t know why I’m so damned nervous.” Santana’s laugh is a mere whisper.

“Brittany told me that there’s nothing to worry about.” Mike grins.

“Well, in that case.” Santana rolled her eyes, “let’s go find our seats to watch our girl.” 

They intertwined their fingers and walked around to the front row of seats in the dark theatre. If it were anyone else, Mike would’ve remained backstage going over the notes with his dancer until the last minute, making sure everything was perfect. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t have felt as calm as he did sitting next to Santana. It’s Brittany, his Brittany. The magical girl in the cat costume who stood on the wall with him and Santana even though she didn’t have to, Brittany, who brought rainbows when she smiled and a torrential downpour when she frowned. 

“She’s beautiful.” Santana gasped when the curtain pulled back to reveal Brittany.

“She’s magic.” Mike kissed Santana on the temple and squeezed her hand.

Santana nodded, and just before the music started she said, “We’re so lucky she’s ours.”

Mike always knew how special Brittany and Santana were, especially to him, but as he watched his life play out on stage, being perfectly executed by Brittany, he realized how fortunate he truly was, "Yeah, we are."


End file.
